Memories: Requiem of the Past
by Destinations500
Summary: As Otonashi establishes a truce between Kanade and the SSS, and existence that proclaimed himself as god has appeared to pass God's Judgement on Kanade and the SSS. What is this existence and what connections does it have with Kanade?
1. Chapter 1: The Appearance of God

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! or any of its characters.**

**Note: The setting of this story takes place before the ending of the anime.**

The moonlight shone over the entire academy like a blanket of light. No normal students were outside, since it was already way past the curfew, except for a group of rebels called the SSS. In the school's back courtyard, two SSS members were practicing their weapons skills on each other. Noda, a loyal self-reliant guy to the SSS, wielded a halberd, while the person opposite of him, Fujimaki wielded a shirasaya for battle.

"Come on, let's have a sparring match." Noda pointed his halberd towards Fujimaki, who put up a disagreeing gesture with his hand.

"What? With real weapons? Do you want to die?"

"Were already dead. Now are you a man or a coward?" Noda challenged Fujimaki again, his face saying that he would not take no as an answer

"I know we're already dead, but we still feel the pain of being stabbed and sliced!"

"My…My… You two people are certainly making a lot of noise this late at night." An unknown voice caught the attention of both Noda and Fujimaki as they both turned to the direction of the voice.

A male figure stood leaning against the tree on the other side of the courtyard.

"Who are you?" Noda swung his halberd away from Fujimkai and pointed it at the unknown figure.

The man walked forward towards them like he was not even slightly scared of the guy wielding a halberd pointing at him. As he walked to the middle of the open courtyard, the moonlight revealed the man's figure. His silvery white hair dangled in front of his face. He was wearing the normal black school uniform that every male student wore when they first came to this world.

"Staying out after curfew and disturbing the residents with your nonsense deserves punishment." The man stopped a few yards away from Noda. His blue eyes stared at Noda as if he was looking through him, and his awkward smile gave an ominous feeling.

"Huh? Punishment? You think you are some tough guy? Who the hell do you think you are? You got some nerve talking to me like that, I will freaking kill you 1000 times." Noda readied his halberd and charged at the student.

"Who am I, you asked? I am **God.**"

* * *

Otonashi, an orange-hair boy and another member of the SSS, was taking a stroll through the school, and thinking about ways to help everyone in the SSS move on from this world.

"Arghh!" Otonashi heard a faint scream from nearby.

"What was that?" He whispered to himself.

He immediately ran towards the direction of the scream to investigate it. As he entered the outskirts of the school's back courtyard, the sight shocked him. The courtyard's grounds were stained in blood. And the bodies of his two comrades, Noda and Fujimaki, were lying motionlessly on the ground. Standing in the middle of the bloodshed was the back of a figure he couldn't recognize. However, he could see the white hair on the person, as it reflected the moonlight.

"Kanade?" The white hair made Otonashi believed for a second that the person was Kanade, but upon closer inspection, it was not her. Kanade was a female, and this person was clearly wearing the default male uniform of the school. Besides, the Kanade he knew wouldn't do something like this.

He hoisted the Glock 17 from under his uniform, and walked towards the person. The person seemed to have noticed Otonashi's presence, and turned his body to face him. As he turned, a shiny metal object refracted the moonlight into Otonashi's eyes. He was armed with two Katana looking swords that were covered in blood. His sinister smile sent eerie vibes towards Otonashi. He pointed his gun at the man.

"Who are you? And tell me what happen here." Otonashi stood quite a distance between him and the man, since if the man was an enemy, he would need to get close for him to attack him with his swords.

The man ignored Otonashi's question, and pointed one of his bloodied swords towards Otonashi.

"Are you with these guys?" He used his other sword to point at the dead bodies of his comrades.

"Yes I am, so what about it?"

"I see, than I shall impose **God's Judgment** to you as well."

**Assault Skill: Impulse**

"God's Judgeme…." The man vanished, and appeared behind Otonashi in a blink of the eye.

"How did he get behind me?" Otonashi had no time to react against his fast movement, and thought that he was going to be killed. As the man was raising his sword to deal the blow, a gunshot was heard from across the courtyard. The man aborted his strike in order to block the gunshot directed at him.

Otonashi took this moment to get away from him. Looking across the field, he recognized that the one who fired the shot was his dependable and competent leader Yuri.

"Otonashi! Quickly get to my side!" Yuri yelled.

Behind her, were the rest of the SSS members, armed with assault rifles, and bazookas. Otonashi quickly got to Yuri's side, and she commanded all the SSS to ready their aim on the unidentified figure.

"My..my.. So there are more you. Students really shouldn't be in procession of such dangerous weapons. I will have to impose **God's Judgment** on you all then." He casually said, as he walked towards the SSS formation.

"Open fire!" Yuri Shouted.

**Guard Skill: Reflection**

The entire SSS opened fire on the person; the muzzle flashes illuminate the entire courtyard. But something is going terribly wrong. The bullets weren't hitting him at all.

"Argh!" Multiple screams were heard from the members of the SSS, as gunshot wounds appeared on their bodies. A bullet whisked across Otonashi's left ear, causing him to duck.

"Ceasefire, ceasefire." Yuri commanded.

"What the hell is going on! Who is that guy? He has the same ability as Angel's Distortion, but rather than just merely deflecting the bullets, he's sending them right back as us!" Hinata frantically shouted.

"Is he another person that has access to the Angel Player program? If that is the case, when did he show up, and why was he doing this?"

The man in front of them vanished, and reappeared behind Yuri in a split second, which shocked Yuri and the other SSS members.

"I see that you're the leader of this group of sinners, I'll be taking you out first." He man positioned his sword for a clean fatal cut; Yuri did not have enough time to dodge the blow. As the blade went down on Yuri, it was intercepted by another sword. The man looked at the person that intercepted his strike. Her silvery white hair flowed and glistened under the moonlight. The person wielding the sword that saved Yuri was none other than the school's student council president, Tachibanna Kanade.

Kanade deflected the katana away from Yuri, and made a quick frontal strike. The man blocked the strike, but the attack made him lose his balance, and forced him to take a few steps back, increasing the distance from him and the members of the SSS.

"Kanade! Be careful, he's not a normal opponent." Otonashi shouted.

"I know." Kanade replied.

"Oh no, Kanade, don't tell me you too are on the same side as these people."

Kanade remained still, showing no signs of emotion. Her golden yellow eyes showed no signs of her inner thoughts. They were fixated on the unknown person, watching his every move.

"What's wrong? After not seeing each other for all these years, you can't even give me a simple greeting? I'm sad."

"He knows her name, does that mean Kanade once knew this person. What connections does he have with her?" Otonashi thought.

"Do you intend to stand in the way of God's will, Kanade?" The man pointed his katana at her.

Kanade still remained emotionless, but she had not moved from the spot between the man and the rest of the SSS. The man seemed to take Kanade's unresponsiveness as an answer.

"I see, than I shall impose **God's Judgement** on you too then."

The man vanished, and reappeared behind Kanade, poising for a quick strike.

_**Guard Skill: Delay**_

Kanade dodged the attack by creating after-images of herself, and managed to get behind the man, and ambushing him. She did a frontal stab at him, which were blocked in the nick of time by the man. However, the blow sent him down on the ground.

"Oh that's the pretty nice there; I guess I will need to start getting serious."

**Assault skill: Power Amplification**

The man did a back flip to gain some distance between him and Kanade. He then charged towards Kanade with superhuman speed. He did a frontal thrust, which Kanade dodged using the Delay skill. As she got behind the man again, the man reacted with superhuman reflexes, turned his body 180 degrees, and struck Kanade, causing her to fly back. Giving no time for her to recompose her stance, the man rushed towards her. He attacked her with incredibly fast rapid attacks that no one could even see his individual swings. Even Kanade was barely keeping up with his attacks with her Delay skill active.

**Assault Skill: Overpower**

The man swung his katana at Kanade with tremendous power. Even though she blocked it, the force from the blow sent her flying across the courtyard and on to the fence. Her small body bounced off fence and landed on the ground on her stomach. She was breathing heavily, since it probably took everything she got just to withstand his attacks. She lifted her body up, with her knees and hands supporting her, she begun to cough up blood. The force from that last attack probably did some internal damage to her organs.

"Is this all you have? I must say, I am sort of disappointed." He walked towards the worn out Kanade.

"Damn, I have never seen Angel in such a one-sided fight before. Come on, we need to back her up." Yuri commanded.

The SSS begun firing their rifles at the man, but it was ineffective, and the bullets were reflected back at them.

"Oh right, I forgot about you guys, I shall deal with you all quickly." As soon as he ended his sentence he vanished and reappeared in front of Matsushita. He gave a quick punch towards his stomach, which sent him flying into the wall on the other side.

"One down."

He vanished and reappeared behind Takamatsu, and without him even realizing it, he decapitated him with his sword. He then proceeded to dismembering one SSS member after another at a time.

"This is madness." Yuri exclaimed, while the scream of her comrades getting sliced and dying filled the air.

"Come on, we need escape, Yuri." Otonashi shouted amidst the chaos.

"Escape you say? There is no escape from God young man." The man appeared behind Otonashi, preparing to finish him and Yuri off.

_**Guard Skill: Harmonics**_

His blade came down on Otonashi, but wasdeflected by Kanade's hand sonic. In annoyance, the man swung Kanade away with his sword, like she was some kind of rag doll. However, to his astonishment, a blade ran through the his heart.

"What the..? But how? I sent to you flying..." The man stuttered as he coughed up blood. He looked in the direction he sent Kanade flying, and he saw another Kanade, who was getting back up.

"There were two of you? I see..it s a clone." The man gasped and fell motionlessly on the ground.

"Is it over?" Otonashi asked.

"It seems like it." Yuri walked towards the man's motionless body, and gave him one hard kick.

Kanade unsteadily walked towards them, and collapsed. Otonashi quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

"but who is he?" Otonashi asked.

"He was the previous student council president." Kanade weakly answered.

"Previous student council president! What the hell is he still doing here?"

"I don't know." She answered again.

"So what should we do with him?" Otonashi pointed at the body lying motionlessly on the floor.

"We'll get some more back up, take him in and interrogate him." Yuri said.

"Take me in, huh?" Yuri face turned pale as she heard the maddening voice.

"Impossible, how can he get back up so quickly?

**Guard Skill: Regeneration**

*cough, cough* "That was some trick you pulled there, can't believe I fell for that. But that got me seriously mad, and I shall repay you kindly." The man got up, and was quickly intercepted by the Harmonics clone.

Kanade got up to her feet.

_**Guard Skill: Hand Sonic**_

"You can seriously be continuing to go fight him in your condition Kanade! Your body won't hold up." Otonashi said.

Kanade ignored Otonashi's warning, and joined the fray. Thanks to her Harmonics clone, the man can only defend as he was being attack by both sides. Attacking the original Kanade would only leave his back open for the clone. It seemed that they are now fighting on par, and looked like it would go on for awhile.

"Damn, your clone is really pissing me off." The man hissed.

**Guard Skill: Blackout**

Everything suddenly became covered by a thick smog of darkness, and made it unable for Kanade and her clone to tell where the man was located. The sound of flesh being ripped apart was heard, and the darkness dissipated. Blood ran down the man's katana, as the lifeless body of her clone was pierced in the heart. He toss the lifeless body toward Kanade.

"Hah, now how do you like it when you're the one being stabbed through the heart." The man looked at Kanade, who was out of breath, and gave a mocking smile.

"It seems in your current state, you couldn't produce another clone."

**Assault skill: Voltage**

The man's katana's begun to glow yellow with sparks circulating around the blade. He dashed towards Kanade, and did a cut towards her stomach, which was blocked by Kanade. However, the katana sent a high voltage electrical shock towards Kanade, electrocuting her and sent her flying to the fence again. She landed on the ground with her back against the fence. She was coughing up blood, but was apparently still conscious.

"I weakened the electrical shock just to paralyze you, so you could still see the foolishness of your action against the will of god. Although I could have easily dealt the finishing blow, I have decided that I will not be the one to finish you off. I have decided that the people you were protecting would a more suitable choice."

The man turned his face towards Otonashi.

"You will make a fine example on the power of god."

**Command skill: Master**

Otonashi felt a sudden surge of energy through his body, and his body begun moving against his will. He picked up a nearby handgun, stood up, and begun to point the gun at Kanade.

"No one can defy the absolute will of god. Now go and destroy anyone that goes against god's will." The man laughed manically as he forces Otonashi to shoot Kanade.

"Otonashi!" Yuri screamed as she rushed towards him to stop him.

Otonashi's body quickly turned around and fired a shot Yuri's legs.

"Argh!" Yuri screamed in pain.

"You will not interfere with god's bidding."

Otonashi re-aimed his gun towards Kanade.

Kanade looked towards Otonashi weakly. The electrical shock made it so she couldn't dodge and guard against Otonashi's shot

"No, this can't be happening, THIS CAN"T HAPPENING. I want to protect her, not harm her." He got Kanade in his gun sights, as his body prepares to fire against his will.

"No! Don't shoot! DON'T SHOOT." Otonashi screamed in his mind.

Three shots were fired, and Kanade fell on the ground motionlessly. For Otonashi, those three shots were the equivalent of his soul being shot. The surge of energy left Otonashi's body, and he fell on his knees, shaking and crying as he tried to hug himself for comfort.

"Haha, this is what happens when you go against God. I supposed a reminder was needed for you realize how foolish of you to stand against me, my imouto." The man said as he stood beside Kanade.

**A.N.: My semi-experiment on an Angel Beats! Fanfic. Future chapters coming soon, and please review if you have the time! Your opinions will be greatly a****ppreciated**.


	2. Chapter 2: God's Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! or any of its characters.**

The man stood over Kanade's motionless body like a vulture preying on his corpse. The surviving members watched in horror as the events unfold. Angel, the enemy that the SSS thought was invincible was defeated by this unknown person.

"This sucks, my clothes all messy now." He looked at his bloodstained clothes that resulted from the battle with Kanade. He poked her lifeless body with his katana. With Kanade defeated, the SSS lost their last spec of hope of winning against this hostile opponent.

"I never wanted to do this." The man whispered and sighed.

"Otonashi! Get a hold of your of self!" Yuri shouted at the grief-stricken Otonashi , which helped Otonashi regain his sense of reality. His eyes filled with rage and revenge against the man that made him shoot Kanade.

Yuri threw a metal object towards the man, the clinging sound it made as it hit and rolled through the ground caught the man's attention.

"Cover your eyes!" Yuri yelled.

Otonashi immediately looked away, and covered his eyes with his arm. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a bright flash of light. As the flash died down, he saw the man wobbling with his hands covering his eyes.

"Crap, a flash bang." He hissed.

Otonashi took this opportunity and charged towards the man as fast as he could. Using all his might and hatred, he gave the blinded man a hard tackle that sent him rolling across the ground.

"Hurry! Get Angel and escape!" Yuri pulled out another metal object from under her uniform.

Otonashi quickly ran towards Kanade's body and picked her up with his two hands. He then made a mad dash towards Yuri, as she threw the metal object towards the man. The can popped and released a thick cloud of smoke, obscuring everything. The man got up from the ground, and saw that he was surrounded by a smokescreen that blocked his surrounding vision.

"Stupid brats! I won't let you get away." He swung katana around to clear the smoke that was in front of him.

As he decided to pursue the fleeing SSS members, he felt a sharp jolt of pain from his body that made him go on his knees. He clutched his chest, and spitted out some blood.

"Shit! That stab dealt more damage than I thought, and I have used up to much of my power in a short time." He whispered to himself as he sat on the ground, unable to pursue the surviving SSS members that were escaping from him.

"Is he chasing us?" Otonashi asked Yuri, who was running limply, since he shot her in her left leg during the battle. He was running as fast as he could, while carrying Kanade in his arms. Yuri looked back, and saw no sight of the man.

"I think we're safe, let's take a rest over there." Yuri pointed at the open area of grass across from him.

Otonashi sat on the ground, and Yuri lied down beside him. He looked at the person he was holding and a sense of remorse and guilt and resurfaced from within him.

"It's not your fault, he made you do it. If you have the energy to be moping around on what you did, than you should get even with him." Yuri seems to have noticed Otonashi troubled expression, and tried to comfort him.

"I know..But still..I'm the one that fired…"

Kanade coughed within his arms.

"She's still alive!" Otonashi looked at her battered body, and saw that white glittering lights appeared over her gunshot wounds. The bullets slowly exited out of Kanade's body and dropped tot he ground, and she slightly opened her golden eyes.

"You do know she is technically already dead." Yuri remarked

"You know what I mean!" Otonashi retorted.

Kanade's vision was blurred due to blood lost, and cannot recognize the figures in front of her. All she could tell was that they were shouting her name frantically. The world around her begun to fade, and the sounds got quieter and softer, as she let the comfort of darkness envelope her.

* * *

"Kanade, what's wrong?" A soft and comforting voice called out to her.

She looked in the direction of the voice, and it was her brother.

"Onii-chan, the children keeps picking on me. I want them to stop." She wiped the tear on her cheeks with her small little hands.

He patted her gently of the head and smoothed her face. He wiped the tears from her teary-eyes. His kind brotherly-smile gave warmth to Kanade's lonely self.

"It is okay, Kanade, don't cry. When you're sad, it makes your Onii-Chan sad too." He gave her a gentle hug.

"Kanade, if those kids pick on you again, just called out to me. I will come and protect you. I will always protect you, and I will always be by your side." He released Kanade from his warm hug.

"Kanade." She looked up towards her brother with her round golden-eyes.

"I promise that one day I will find a place where you and I would be able to live happily and peacefully. And if I can't find it, I will create one myself." His white hair shimmered in the sunlight; his appearance was similar to an Angel. His warm smile was like the light from the sun that erased the sorrows and loneliness from her heart.

"It's a promise." He raised his pinky finger towards her, and Kanade did the same. They did a pinky-swear under the clear blue sky that allowed God and his angels to clearly see and hear their promise. Kanade smiled happily from the bottom of her heart towards her brother. He was the only person left that Kanade holds dear in the deepest depths of her heart.

A promise she made with her brother long ago before her arrival to the world of the Afterlife. It was a promise she hoped one day that it will be fulfilled because she wanted to be by her brother's side. She wanted a person that would kindly and gently say her name, comfort her and praise her. A person that she could share her happy and sad memories with, and most importantly, a person that welcomed her existence into their life. This was all she desired in her life.

* * *

Kanade woke up, and saw the white ceiling of the school. Looking around the room, she easily recognized that she was in the school's infirmary. Otonashi was sleeping on the chair beside her bed, and she realized that he had been watching over her for the entire night.

She raised her arm from under the blanket and into the air in front of her. She struck out her pinky, and stared at it.

"A promise." She whispered to herself.

She lowered her hand, rested it on her side, and looked out the window beside her. The sun shone through the window, and Kanade welcomed its warmth. It reminded her of his brother's warm smile, and that was the last image in her mind, as she fell into a deep slumber again.

A desire so simple, yet so difficult for her to attain.

* * *

"Who the hell was that guy? Noda screamed

"What happened last night? Oyama questioned.

"How can he have the same abilities as angel?" Hinata shouted.

The SSS headquarters was in frantic chaos, as confused members panicked, and begun to ask questions that they knew no one would know the answer.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Yuri screamed from her seat, and immediately the entire room was silent.

"I know there are a lot of questions you guys have that want to be answered. I want to know some answers too. But sitting here and asking questions to which no one knows the answer to would just waste our time. We need to do an investigation on this mysterious figure." Yuri said.

"And how will we investigate, Yuri?" Hinata questioned.

"Angel said that he was the previous student council president. I ordered Takeyama to hack into the school database to pull out his student profile. Takeyama, have you got the file yet?"

Everyone redirected their attention from Yuri to the genius computer hacker sitting on the couch, who was busily typing on his laptop keyboard.

"Here it is." He turned the laptop around to show everyone what was on the screen.

"And please call me Ch..'

"That's him alright! I recognize that freaking white hair anywhere. When I meet him again, I will freaking repay him for he did to me." Takeyama was interrupted by Noda's sudden outburst.

"Let me see." Takeyama handed the laptop to Yuri.

"Let see what we got here. His name is Allelujah Tachibana."

"Hmm? He got the same family name as Angel?" Hinata went over to Yuri side to take a look at the profile to confirm his name.

"Then the fact that they might be related by blood could be really true." Yuri stated.

"Related by blood?" Everyone in the SSS headquarters said at once.

"Yes, while he was fighting Angel near the end of the fight, he called her his imouto. So I guess that makes them siblings." Yuri scrolled down to reveal more information on the student."

"Jeez… I hope Angel doesn't have any more siblings in this school. I don't want to be killed like that again." Hinata joked.

"He was the student council president before Angel. It is said that he suddenly resigned from the position due to unexplained circumstances, and Angel took his place. Well, that's interesting." Yuri continued.

"Oh, here is what we're looking for. It says on the profile that he is still registered as a student in this school, and is still attending classes. His classroom number is A-3."

"Alright, let's go right now to his classroom and kick his damn ass." Noda readied his halberd, and walked towards the door.

"Stop! Do you know who this guy is? He not a normal student like us! Look what he did to Angel last night. You're going to get your ass handed to you." Yuri got up from the chair and turned off the lights. The entire room went dark, except for the mission briefing projection behind her.

"Okay, we all know that a full frontal attack will not work on this guy, and this guy is way more aggressive and stronger than Angel. We will all partake in a stealth mission to observe Allelujah Tachibana to find out any information and weaknesses from him. Once Angel regains consciousness, we will find out additional information about him from her. We will call this Operation: Undermine.

Get your rifles ready.

Operation Start!"

* * *

"Guys quiet, we're here." Yuri silently commanded.

The SSS team stealthy crawled under the classroom hallway windows, and made it to the classroom entrance. The sign above the door saidA-3, the classroom where the mysterious opponent last night, Allelujah Tachibana, was currently lurking. Yuri raised her head a bit so she could see inside the classroom through the windows. She quickly found him sitting at the upper left corner of the classroom. He was reading his textbook and taking notes.

"There he is!"

"Where? Let me see?" Hinata also raised his head above the windows so he could see inside.

"Oh, I see him too! But he looks like a normal student taking notes to me." Hinata pulled his head back down.

"We'll wait here and continue observing him for any suspicious movements."

An hour had passed.

Yuri was still watching the student, and her tapping foot showed the amount of annoyance she was currently experiencing.

"Anything yet..?" Hinata asked.

"No, nothing yet. What is wrong with this guy, this is seriously annoying. He is acting like a NPC that just takes notes on the lectures. If he has any supernatural powers, show us already! Show us anything!" Yuri complained then sighed, and sat back down to take a small break from observing him.

"I can't take this anymore!" Noda screamed and barged into the classroom. Using his halberd, he chopped Allelujah's books and desk in half.

"That idiot!" Hinata shouted.

"Everyone, back him up immediately." The rest of the SSS members barged in on Yuri's command. The entire SSS team immediately surrounded Allelujah with their guns pointing at him. Everyone in the class room was looking at them, and there was an awkward silence in the air.

"Um…? Is something wrong?" Allelujah said feebly. The student was in complete shock, like he didn't believe what he was currently seeing in front of him. He raised his hands in the air instinctively, since he thought he would be shot if he didn't.

"Something wrong? Yea, there is something wrong. I'm going to repay you for what you did to me and my friends last night." Noda raised his halberd for an attack.

"Last night..?" Noda halberd came crashing down on him. He barely dodged it by jumping out his chair and on to the floor. The attack smashed his chair to pieces, and Allelujah quickly crawled to the wall opposite of Noda. His expression was full of complete terror for Noda, as he crunched up into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything to you guys." He whimpered in fear as he looked at the people pointing weapons at him.

"Don't screw around with me!" Noda charged towards him with his halberd.

"STOP!" Yuri shouted, and Noda immediately halted his attack. His halberd was a few centimeters away from piercing Allelujah's body.

"Why did you stop me Yurippe? He is the guy that attacked us last night." Noda remarked.

"Something is wrong about this kid." Yuri walked towards the frightened student.

"Your name is Allelujah Tachibana, right?" Yuri asked.

"Yea.. What about it?" He whimpered

"Where were you last night?"

"Last night? I was in my dorm room of course."

"Doing what?"

"I was sleeping"

Yuri scratched her head, this was getting her nowhere.

"Were you the previous student council president?" Yuri asked

"What? Me? No way! I don't have that kind of charisma to be a student council president. And even if I were, I would have surely remembered it."

Yuri took out a folded sheet of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it, and showed it to Allelujah.

"This is you, right?" Allelujah quickly scanned the paper in front of him.

"Yea, this is my student profile, how did you get on your hands on that?"

"Nothing you need to know off." Yuri replied.

"It says on your student profile that you were the previous student council president."

Allelujah scanned the sheet again. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"It must be a mistake; I never was a student council president." Allelujah continued to deny Yuri's claims.

Giving up, Yuri folded the sheet of paper and put it back into her pocket. She took out her gun from under her uniform.

"What are you going to do with that?" Allelujah questioned out of fear and concern for his own safety.

"Oh nothing, just a little test I have for you."

She pointed the gun at Allelujah, and fired.

**A.N.: Chapter 2 is up! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please post a review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3: God's life Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! or any of its characters.**

"Hey Allelujah, can you help me with the program script for my software project. The program isn't behaving like it's suppose to, and I have no idea how to fix it." A high school student walked towards Allelujah wearing a smiling expression, and requesting his aid.

"Sure." Allelujah walked through the classroom towards the student's computer, and began to examine computer program.

"Ah, I see what you're doing wrong. You just made a simple error on your script, causing your program to incorrectly read your commands. Here, all you got to do is change this command and a few things over here, and there you go, its fixed."

"No wonder they called you a genius, it just took you seconds to solve the problem I have being trying for hours to solve."

"Programming is the only talent I got, and I'm pretty sure you are better at many other things than me." He smiled humbly and went back to his computer. And just as he sat back down, the bell rang, which signaled the end of class.

He shut down his computer and packed p his school materials. As he walked towards the door, someone called out his name. He turned around, and realized it was his teacher.

"Tachibana, here I want you take this." The teacher handed Allelujah a sheet of paper. After reading it out of curiosity, he was shocked in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, teacher. Isn't this a letter of recommendation from a high prestige university specializing on computer sciences?"

"Yes, that is exactly what it is. You deserve it. I was so impress by the program you submitted for your final project, I decided to recommend you to the University. The admission staff was also very impressive offered you this early letter of admission and a scholarship."

"Thank you very much!" He hugged him, and gladly accepted the letter. He gleefully walked out the classroom, carrying the letter. At first glance, Allelujah was looked a normal high school student living a normal life like everyone else. However, deep inside his heart was a promise he wanted to fulfill with his little sister, Kanade. An important promise that had shaped his life; a promise he committed his life to realize.

It started back when their parents died when they were little, and none of the relatives wanted to ta

* * *

ke them in. In the end, they were abandoned by their relatives, and were sent to live in an orphanage. The early days in the orphanage were bitter as children bully other children to vent out their frustration, unhappiness, and unfairness in life. We were all alone like trash that no one cared about. Nobody would protect us, and nobody would support us.

For Allelujah, things started to get better for him. He made friends, allowing him to protect himself from being bullied. His new friends were like a warm ray of light that shone at him; it gave him hope, and made it possible for him to survive in this vicious environment. He no longer felt lonely. He found a place where people accepted him, and a place where he can belong.

However, his shy and quiet little sister was being bullied by all the other kids. She was like a lonesome flower in the middle of the playground, where it was being trampled by uncaring and selfish children. She was too gentle, which the other children saw as being weak. They prey on her, taking out all their misery on to her. As he gained more friends, while seeing his sister continuously trapped in fear, a sense of guilt started to arose from him.

Since the beginning, he had always seen Kanade playing by herself, excluded from the rest. When he glanced towards her in the distance, he would always see her sad and lonely face. However, when he got close to talk to her, she would always bear a smiling and happy expression and that everything is fine, so that she wouldn't worry him.

However, behind Kanade's fake smile, he knew the pain of loneliness she was feeling. It pains his heart, since he couldn't do anything for her. He couldn't just tell those children to stop picking on her, and he couldn't help her sister make friends. It was like seeing children throwing rocks at an injured bird, while he was powerless to do anything to help except to watch and pray for the best. The pain in his heart grew stronger with every passing day, as he felt helpless to do anything. Soon, it became unbearable.

One day he saw Kanade with her knees curled up into a ball against the wall. He walked towards her, and quickly noticed that she was covered in bruises. He immediately deducted that she was a victim of another bullying attempt. She noticed him, and like always, she smiled at him. Although she was smiling, tears continued to run down her pale cheeks. As her big brother, shouldn't he try his hardest to help her?

He couldn't take the sight of Kanade crying and embraced her in his arms trying to comfort her. He made a promise that he would always protect her and be by her side. Although he knew that it would be impossible for him to protect her all the time, he vowed to tried his best. He wanted to share at least a tiny bit of what it felt like to be accepted and protected by somebody else. That you weren't alone in this cruel world. He wanted to be the glimmer of light that shines through the dark clouds of loneliness and despair that looms over her. He wanted to be her hope.

At last the day they had hoped had finally come, where god had finally bestowed mercy on those two. Allelujah and Kanade were going to be adopted. Allelujah was in complete bliss, he could finally leave this hell together with his sister. They would be able to go to school, walk the streets together, and live a normal life together.

However, when they got to the adoption office, his happiness was turn upside into complete anguish. As if God decided to play a cruel joke on them, by giving them hope, and then mercilessly took it all away in and an instant, and all that is left is despair. They were both going to be adopted, but they were going to be adopted by different parents. They were going to be separated.

Allelujah firmly grasped Kanade's hand, not letting her go. However, he questioned his actions. In front of him was the opportunity for him and his sister to leave this orphanage behind. If he goes through with the adoption, then they will be separated for certain, but it would also allow Kanade a chance to experience a normal life. If he refused, then they would stay together, but it also mean that Kanade would stay in this hell. Wouldn't it be selfish to deny Kanade this one chance of freedom, just because he wanted to stay together with her.

In his moment of self-doubt, his grip on Kanade's hand loosened, and the adoption staff easily pulled us away from each other, and placed us in our new respective parents. Kanade cried and ran towards Allelujah, but was held back by her adoptive parents and the staff members. She reach her hand out in front of me. She squirming a lot, trying to get loose from their hold. Allelujah looked at her sad crying face, and tears also began to ran down his cheeks. He looked down on the ground , and turn his body away from her, until his back were against her. She was crying out his name, as if she was being abandoned by his big brother.

Allelujah raised his pinky high into the air, and the sound of Kanade crying stopped. He turned back, and saw that she was smiling. She was also raising her pinky into the air, symbolizing that she understood his actions, and that he would remember and keep their promise. They both smiled at each other, wiped their tears, and began to walk off with their respective parents.

On that day, the last member original family had been separated from him. But on the same day, he starts his life with a new family. From the ashes of his old life were born a new life for him and his sister. A life where one could have hopes and dreams, where one can look forward to a better tomorrow.

He looked at his pinky, and then to the blue sky, as he entered the car. No matter how far apart they are, the promise will act as a bond their connect our lives together. A day where they could live happily together and a tomorrow where they could both look forward to.

As the car drove away from the orphanage, Allelujah looked back at the hell he just left, and continuously reassured himself that he had made the right choice for the both of them.

* * *

He got his own room, which made him feel uncomfortable. After spending most of his life in the cramp living space in the orphanage where all the children slept in the same room, having a room to himself made him felt free. However, he also felt a sense of emptiness.

His new parents were typical, nothing special about them. They tried their best to help him adapt to his new life with them, and they were kind and supportive like any other parents. He wondered if he should consider this a blessing from God, and wondered if Kanade's new parents were also like this.

His parents considered changing his family name, Tachibana, to their own family name, Hideyoshi. However, Allelujah stubbornly refused and persisted to keep his original family name. After awhile of endless complaints and discontent from Allelujah, his parents gave in and allowed him to keep his original name.

School was tough for Allelujah at the start because he didn't know the basics of writing, reading, mathematics and other academic skills. His parents would always take time off their day to tutor him at home, and helped him catch up with the other students. Allelujah also worked hard on his studies for Kanade. He planned to get a good education with exceptional grades, so he could go to university and find a satisfying job that could support him and his sister.

With his goal fueling his motivation to achieve in life, he caught up to the rest of students within a year. He continued to excel in school, scoring top marks on all his subjects, and making his adoptive parents proud.

However, he didn't care that his parents were proud him. It was all a byproduct on his path to realize his objective in life. During his school life, he had everything a student could want. His charismatic and compassionate personality allowed him to easily establish ties with other students and become friends. His top marks and hard efforts gained him fame and respect from students and teachers, and eventually becoming one of the popular students in the school.

Grades, friends, and reputation, he had all of them, but it still did not fill the emotiveness in his heart. They were all byproducts, something he didn't need nor wanted, and things that just came into his life on their own.

He founded an interest in programming. It fascinated him that he could create something out of nothing, and decided that he would become a reputable programmer in the future. He hoped that he would be able to create something to fill the void in his heart. He worked towards that goal by taking computer courses outside of school, and just like that, several years had passed.

He was in middle school, and his grades began to drop. He was depressed; the emptiness in his heart was eroding his motivation. In these several years, he had not even seen nor talked to Kanade once. He tried asking his adoptive parents for contact information on his sister, but they didn't know anything. His depression got worse as the days passed by, as he began to think that all he was doing all along was meaningless. He started to doubt the chances that he would be reunited with his sister again, and if she still remembered him.

His parent started to get worried, and so did some of his teacher. They recommend Allelujah to go see a therapist, but that didn't do anything. No one but him, were able to understand the emptiness in his heart.

However, the goddess of fortune smiled upon him. While he was surfing the internet, he stumbled upon a yearbook group picture that featured a girl that looked almost identical to Kanade. Although the girl in the picture was not the same as the little Kanade he remembered several years ago, this girl exactly matched what he would expect Kanade to look like when she was older. He was impressed that his little sister matured into such a cute little teenager.

He immediately started his investigation. The picture was from Kazuo middle school, and he immediately searched the school database, and found the file that contained the yearbook photos of the students in the school. He immediately looked for the name, Tachibana, in the school photos, but to his surprised, he didn't find the girl he was looking for.

However, he didn't give up, and he searched and looked though each student's picture page by page. That girl was in this school somewhere, and he was determined to find it.

About halfway through the yearbook photos, he finally found her. She was listed as Kanade Haruka. Even though the family name was different, he was absolutely sure it was her. He arranged for a transfer to Kazuo middle school from his parents. His parents were reluctant at first, since the school was located in the Kantou region, which was quite distant from where they were.

After stubbornly requesting a transfer, his parents agreed because they were worried about him, and transferring schools might bring him out of his depression.

Through his parent's connections, they manage to rent him a single room in the Kantou region for him. After he completed the school transfer papers and preparations, he said farewell to his parents and left the house.

With revitalized motivation and determination, he set out toward the Kantou region and Kazuo middle school. This was the start of his new solitary life. He can no longer depend on his parents to look out for him . Without any connections in the Kantou region, he could only rely on himself for survival. Although the path ahead of him was full of uncertainties, he knew that he would be able to be reunited with Kanade, and he walked along the unknown path with a smile full of confident on his face.

* * *

He arrived at the Kantou district in the middle of the evening. The unknown streets were lively and packed with tons of people. He unfolded his map to locate his residence, but even with the map, the roads were confusing. After walking around with no idea what direction he was suppose to go, he realized that he was lost. Being lost didn't really worry him, but being lost and alone in an unfamiliar city in the middle of night really wasn't really safe. Looking around, he spotted two teenage girls in front of a convenience store and decided to go ask them for assistance.

He walked up and tapped one of the girls on her shoulder. They turned around to see who was there. The wavy brown hair of the girl he tapped on the shoulder dangled in the air as she turned around. She was about a head length shorter than he was, and needed to look up to see his face. On the other hand, the girl beside were about the same height as he, her straight red hair covered one her eyes, giving her a aggressive appearance.

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I'm lost. Do you know the way to this address here?" Allelujah politely asked and unfolded the map for the girls to see. He pointed at the red circle on the map.

"Oh hey, he lives pretty close to where we are. Why don't we show him the way, since we need to go back anyways." The brown haired girl said.

"Yea, whatever." The red-haired girl said in monotone as she began to walk away from them. The brown-haired girl followed her.

"Hey, are you coming along?" The brown hair girl turned around and asked him.

"Um yea, I am." Allelujah hurriedly ran towards them to catch up with them.

"Thank you very much again, Miss.." Allelujah thanked them again, but realized that he didn't know their names."

"Shimizu, Kazue Shimizu. Kazue is fine, it's what everyone call me anyways. The brown-hair girl smile at him.

"And you mister?" Kazue asked.

"Oh, my name is Tachibana, Allelujah Tachibana." He smiled back at her.

"Allelujah? That's an uncommon name." Kazue giggled.

"I'll guess. And how about you." He directed the question at the red haired girl, but only got silence as his replay.

"Suzuki." The red haired girl finally said.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Suzuki."

"Suzuki is not really good at talking to people she doesn't know. But once you get to know her, she's a great person." Kazue said as she stared at Allelujah. Allelujah noticed and wondered why she was staring so intently on him.

"Is something on my face?" he asked kindly, while brushing his face with his hand.

"Oh, it's noting. I just like your pretty white hair that's all. It looks just the same as a person I know."

"Oh, I see." Allelujah gave a dry laugh, and the three proceeded to walk in silence.

"Here you are, Allelujah." Kazue pointed to the house in front of him.

"Thank you very much. Wouldn't have found this place without you two."

"No problem." Kazue waved farewell to him as she walked further down the path. Their figures got smaller as the distance increased between them until they disappeared into the darkness of the streets.

He went inside and was greeted by the housekeeper, who was an old man that looked somewhere around the age of 70.

"Ah, you must be Allelujah." The old man's said.

Allelujah nodded.

"Your room is just on the back left."

Allelujah thanked the man, and made his way toward his room.

The room wasn't as luxurious or as clean as his old room back at home, but it would have to do. He unpacked his stuff and laid out his futon. Tomorrow was the day where he could be reunited with his little sister. He was happy, and with that thought in mind, he went to sleep.

The early sun shone through the window curtains into his room, and the sounds of bird chirping woke Allelujah up. He got out of bed, and saw that the Kazuo school uniform had been folded and placed in front of his futon. The old man must have brought it last night, while he was sleeping.

He put on his uniform, and headed out to his first day at Kazuo middle school.

Upon his arrival, he didn't know if he should be impressed or shocked. He heard of big schools before, but he was amazed, this school was enormous. And there were tons of students here, at least over 4000 student are attending this school. It is going to be hell to find one person in this giant school.

He made his way to his new classroom, and introduced himself. The lessons were uneventful like every other school. During every break he would roam the hallways looking for Kanade, but this school was too large which made him unable to find her yet.

The bell rung and it was lunch.

Allelujah decided to go the cafeteria, since it was the place where most students would be during lunch. He thoroughly searched the cafeteria, but still no avail. He decided to look elsewhere.

As he made his way from the cafeteria to left wing of the school, he encountered fewer and fewer students. He walked deeper into the wing, and the halls were quiet, only the sound of his footsteps was heard.

To his surprise, the music of a piano reached his ears. The music attracted him, as if it were calling for him. He followed the sound deeper into the hallways, and he found the room where the music was coming from. He looked inside the room, and his face was filled with joy. The girl playing the piano had long white silvery hair, and her build was small compared to the other girls he had seen. As she turned her faced to look at the person by the door, he can see her beautiful golden-yellow eyes, and her cute rounded face. It was Kanade, his little sister that he hadn't seen in several years.

His body uncontrollable leapt for joy towards her and gave her a big hug. As he was hugging her, another voice came from within the room.

"Hey! What are you doing her, pervert?" Allelujah was torn from his embrace, flipped upside down, and landed hard on his back.

"Ow, what the hell?"Allelujah groaned in pain. He tried to get up, but realized he was pinned down by a familiar red hair girl.

"Hey, I know you. You're that lost boy from last night." He turned to his ahead to his side, and saw that it Kazue. Looking at her face he remember something she said last night, _I_ _just like your pretty white hair that's all. It looks just the same as a person I know_. Allelujah mentally smacked himself in the head for not catching that.

He looked at Kanade who was behind the two girls in front of him. She wore a confused expression like she didn't know who he was. Although, he would admit, his appearance had changed a bit from the last time they met. He grew taller, and his build was much bigger than before. However, he was still disappointed that she didn't recognize him on first sight, even though it was pretty understandable.

"Hey, Tachibana Kanade! Don't tell me you forgotten the promise we made!" He shouted at her.

As soon as she heard it, her body stood motionlessly and she stood staring at him with her eyes widen with disbelief. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Tachibana? Kanade isn't your family name Haruka.." Kazue looked back at Kanade who was sniffing, and trying to hold back her tears.

"Onii-chan! I thought I'll never see you again!"

Kanade jumped towards her brother and embraced him. Allelujah embraced her in return, and held her tightly against his chest. Tears of joy flowed down both their cheeks, as they both held on to each tightly. He was finally reunited with his sister after all these years, a reunion they both were hoping for.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Kanade. But how come his family name is Tachibana and yours is Haruka?" Kazue asked.

"Oh, we have different parents." Kanade replied quietly.

Kazue, feeling she had hit a topic that she shouldn't touch, immediately changed the topic.

"By the way, Allelujah, do you know your sister is excellent piano player. I think she's the best pianist in the school." Kazue dignity said.

"I'm not that great." Kanade looked down on her knees; a gentle blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You're just so cute when you're shy." Kazue playfully hugged her.

Allelujah smiled at them, and noticed that the other girl in room was giving him an evil stare. He walked towards her.

"You're Suzuki right? Let's be friends, I'm really thankful of you for looking after my sister." He reached his toward her and offered her a friendly handshake.

Suzuki stood up; her eyes stared straight into him, which gave him a chilling feeling.

"I don't care if you are her brother or any other person. But if you even hurt Kanade in the slightest bit, I will make sure I will personally reconfigure your face until it becomes a messy pile of crap that looks like it had been puked out by some kid." Suzuki said in a threatening tone.

"I'll remember that." Allelujah said nervously.

She reached out towards his hand gave and gave him a firm handshake, which surprised Allelujah.

"I'm Akane Suzuki, it is nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Akane."

A loud thud was heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Kanade and Kazue playing together, giggled and laughing. In his heart, he was truly happy for her. She was able to meet to these reliable friends of hers. She was no longer lonely, and was laughing happily in front of him. After all these years and the hell she been through when she was young, she finally found a place where she belongs. Without him knowing, her happy smile was what filled the constant emptiness in his heart.

The bell rang, and the students rushed out of the classroom, and through the school doors. They started to head home with their friends and families. Allelujah walked into the open streets with Kanade by his side.

"Would you mind if I could meet your parents?" Allelujah asked her.

"My parents? Um, I don't think you should. They are not a home today." Kanade nervously said.

"Ah, I see, then how about some other time when they're available."

"They are always busy, so I doubt there will be a time where they'll be available." Allelujah noticed that Kanade was really being defensive about him seeing him meeting her parents for some reason.

"Then, how about..." Before he can finish, Kanade abruptly interrupted his sentence.

"Ah, I remembered that I need to go back home early today. I was really happy that I was able to meet you again." Kanade gave him a hug, and ran down the street.

"Hey, wait!" Allelujah shouted at her

She turned around, waved goodbye and smile warmly at him. He waved goodbye to her in return, planning that he would ask her some other time.

However, that time never came; Kanade would always dodge the subject around her parents and just smiled at him. Kazue and Akane informed him that Kanade doesn't really like to talk about her parents, and never mentioned them. It wasn't long before he discovered the secrets that lie past Kanade's smile.

* * *

It was the middle of winter vacation, and he took Kanade to the public park to see the winter festival that was near his home. The streets were covered with a thick layer of white snow, making everything as silvery as their white hair. He wore a thick coat and carried a black leather bag that hang over his shoulder. Kanade also wore a warm fur coat, and a scarf. Although he had went to many winter festivals in the past, going with his sister made it seem more fun and enjoyable. It triggered past distinct memories when his original parents were still alive, and that they were enjoying the festival as one big family. It made him feel nostalgic and happy at the same time.

A distant cry brought him back to reality. He and Kanade went towards the direction of the cry to check out what was going on. As they arrived at the location, a partially frozen pond lay in front of them. A young girl was on her knees beside the frozen pond calling for help.

Allelujah looked towards the direction the young girl was facing, and saw that an area of the lake was still unfrozen. In the middle of the unfrozen icy pond water, was a young dog standing on a thin sheet of ice that broke off from ice near the side of the pond. The dog was trapped and whimpered in fear, and the owner can't reach him.

Even though the young girl was calling for help, the people nearby just watched her, while other just ignored her and walk away. He was disgusted at the people not even trying to help out another person. At the same time, he was also disgusted at himself, since he was also one of the bystanders who were just watching rather than helping.

He heard the sound of a person running through the snow. He looked towards sound, and it was Kanade running towards the dog. At first, he didn't believe what he was seeing, but shortly he chased after her

Kanade dived into the icy pond waters, and swam towards the stranded dog. She gently grabbed the dog from the ice sheet, held it close to her chest, and begun to swim back. However, the numbing coldness of the waters made it hard for her swim quickly, especially while carrying a dog in her arms. Allelujah threw is leather-strapped bag into the pond towards Kanade to act as a rope. She grabbed on to it, and Allelujah quickly reeled Kanade and the dog in.

Maybe when Kanade looked at the stranded dog, it reminded her of herself when she was young. Alone, scared, and no one bothered to help her. Maybe that is why she acted so recklessly to save the dog; it reminded her of her younger self that was desperately looking help. Allelujah thought to himself as he reeled her in towards him.

Allelujah helped her get up from the icy waters, and firmly held her against his chest. She was shivering uncontrollable, and her lips were pale blue. The dog hoped off her chest, and began to lick her shivering hands. Se slowly raised her hand and gently patted the dog. The owner of the dog quickly ran to their side to express her deepest gratitude. Kanade smiled at the owner and began to fall asleep.

"Hey, don't close your eyes." Allelujah shouted at Kanade who was in his arms. He shook her body so that she wouldn't fall asleep.

"Hey, someone help us!" He shouted to the on looking bystanders. By they just looked at him in awe and looked at the other bystanders, and no one was even attempting to lend him a hand.

"Useless idiots!" he muttered to himself. They would rather let a person struggle before them, than do anything that would sacrifice a bit of their time and convenience to help out. It was understandable, since what personal gain would they get if they helped them. He scoffed at the mentality of the people around him.

He quickly took off his coat, and wrapped it around Kanade. He needed to get her a change of clothes and a heat source quickly. He carried her icy cold body in his arms, and made a mad dash towards his home. As he ran, he constantly shook Kanade and made sure her eyes didn't close, and was able to keep her in a semi-conscious state.

**A.N: The the anime had finally ended, it was an enjoyable series and it was one of my favorities. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review if you can.**


End file.
